


Keepin' Score

by thehundredtimesobsessed_20



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehundredtimesobsessed_20/pseuds/thehundredtimesobsessed_20
Summary: “So, we’re playing fear pong, which is basically the same as beer pong, except underneath your ten cups are cards with a dare. If your opponent throws the ping pong ball into your cup, you get to decide to either do the dare on the card, or jug the beer. If the card is gone and the cup gets hit again you drink it without a dare. When you don’t have any cups in front of you, you’re the loser. The winner takes home $200 in cash.”





	Keepin' Score

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the youtube channel "Cut" and their fear pong videos, which are hilarious please watch them.
> 
> Title is a song by Mick Flannery I am obsessed with but has nothing to do with the story tbh.
> 
> Thanks to the_most_beautiful_broom for being such a wonderful beta!

Raven wasn’t sure that agreeing to play a round of fear pong - with a blind date no less- for her friends’ Youtube channel was the best idea, but she’d agreed nonetheless. Bellamy had assured her they wouldn’t pair her up with someone weird, and she just hoped he kept that promise. If Jasper or Monty had picked the guy she probably wouldn’t have done it; she loved those two idiots, but their taste in men was … not the best. She’d once heard Jasper say he would have sex with Zach Galifianakis and that was just plain weird. And then Monty was with Miller, and while she liked him, he wasn’t her type. 

On the day of the shoot itself, Raven was nervous, and she hated being nervous. It just didn’t fit her personality. She knew there was no harm in a blind date, or in beer pong, or even in weird dares, so her nerves were even more annoying because she knew they were ungrounded. Somehow though, she wasn’t able to shake her unease, so she dragged along some emotional support in the form of her two best friends, Echo and Clarke.

Both of whom promptly ditched her to get beer for themselves. (As Clarke said, if Raven was getting drunk at 2 in the afternoon, she and Echo might as well be drunk, too; they could get pizza or sushi afterwards.) 

Bellamy was no help either, standing next to her and grinning like a little schoolboy. 

“You excited, Rae?” he asked, watching Monty and Jasper setting up the game. 

“Well, I’m good at beer pong, so why wouldn’t I be?” she replied with more confidence than she felt. She was good at beer pong, so at least that part wasn’t a lie. 

“The guy is pretty hot,” announced Echo, joining them and punching Bellamy’s arm lightly. “Good job, dude.” 

“He’s totally Raven’s type,” agreed Clarke. “Intelligent eyes, nice manners, pretty face... it’s quite the combination.” 

“If I’d known you guys would ruin the blind date surprise, I wouldn’t have let you on set,” Bellamy said, but he wrapped his hands around Clarke’s waist and gave her a kiss behind her ear, so he couldn’t have been too upset about it. 

“Raven, you’re up,” Monty shouted from the table, and Raven squared her shoulders. 

“Time to go, lovebirds,” she announced. “Echo, get Clarke drunk, please. Since she and Bellamy happened, she’s no fun anymore.” Raven tightened her ponytail and walked towards the set up.

“Okay, Rae, we’ll blindfold you for the first few minutes until your date is on his place and you introduce yourselves.” Monty gave her the blindfold and two thumbs up. “You can do this. It’s just beer pong, some fun dares, and $200 on the line.”

“Wait what?” Raven asked, surprised. Bellamy hadn’t told her that there was a prize, and knowing there were stakes changed the game. She wasn’t exactly living at a minimum, but 200 bucks more this month wouldn’t hurt her. 

“Yeah; sorry I forgot about the money part,” Bellamy said, looking sheepishly at Raven. “Go ahead and put on your blindfold now.”

The darkness was slightly discomfiting, but Raven placated herself with the thought of the prize money and the new set of tools she could buy with it, even as she was fidgeting. 

She heard an unsure step coming towards the table tennis table, but before Raven could say something, or introduce herself, Jasper announced the rules of the game:

“First of all welcome the two of you! Before you guys are allowed to introduce yourselves to each other, I’m quickly going to remind you of the rules again. That okay with you?”

Raven nodded, not wanting to reveal herself just yet to the guy she assumed standing opposite of her. 

“So, we’re playing fear pong, which is basically the same as beer pong, except underneath your ten cups are cards with a dare. If your opponent throws the ping pong ball into your cup, you get to decide to either do the dare on the card, or jug the beer. If the card is gone and the cup gets hit again you drink it without a dare. When you don’t have any cups in front of you, you’re the loser. The winner takes home $200 in cash.” 

Raven wasn’t sure if she was allowed to talk now, so she waited for instructions, finally feeling more excited than nervous, thank the lord. 

“Ehm… hi, I’m Zeke. Zeke Shaw.” His voice was gravelly and somehow smooth at the same time, and Raven could absolutely admit that she liked it immediately. Zeke laughed uncertain, before speaking again. “I just realized I waved, and you can’t even see me.” 

Amused, Raven waved back (even though he couldn’t see her either). “Hi Zeke Shaw,” she said, “I’m Raven.” 

“Okay,” Jasper’s voice was excited, “So, remove your blind-fold in 3… 2… 1…”

Raven pulled off the sleeping mask and her eyes adjusted to the light right away. Zeke’s face...now that was another story. He was wearing some black skinny jeans and a nice blue button-down shirt with pushed up sleeves. Oh, she liked what she was looking at. Unashamed, she checked him out and Raven saw him doing the same. There was a slight smile around his lips, and Raven was sure she was smiling too because, hey, mutual attraction was’t a bad way to start a blind date.

“Hi, again,” Zeke said, and yeah, his voice really did it for her. She smirked at him rather than respond, and his half smile grew as he shook his head. “Wow, you’re really pretty!”

“Thanks. We gonna do this, or what?” Confidently picked up a ping pong ball in her hand, eyebrows raised in a challenge.

Zeke just shrugged, his smile still easy. “Hell yes. Ladies first, so no problem with me if you want to start.” 

She threw the ball and for a quick second she thought she had been too eager, too confident, but it hit, right in the front cup. 

“Yes!” Raven threw her hands in the air. “Bulls eye.”

“Okay, so my first card says, I have to dance for a whole minute without any music.” Zeke smiled at Raven first, then the guys behind the camera. “That’s easy. You ready Raven?” 

“Why do I have to be ready, you’re going to dance.”

“Just you wait, my dance skills are not from this earth.” 

Zeke walked into the free space in front of the table, taking a quick look at Raven again. 

“You won’t be able to resist me afterwards,” he laughed sarcastically.

“We’ll see,” she said neutrally, waiting for him to begin. 

When he’d said his dance skills weren’t from this earth, Raven had assumed he’d meant it in a bad way, but Zeke danced like he’d never done anything else. He threw in a couple of hilarious dance moves, in addition to the really hot ones, and Raven couldn’t stop herself from laughing out loud, only encouraged when Zeke joined her. 

“That was great! A really great start for this,” she said, watching him return to his place and grabbing the ball. 

“Thanks,” he picked up a ball, aimed it, and hit the cup in the right center. “So, why are you single?”

Even though Bellamy had warned her about the blind date still being a date, not just a game, it was still unexpected. 

“I think I just needed some time with myself without a partner for a while,” she said honestly, thinking of how she had been wanting to put herself out there again, since Luna. When Zeke nodded, she returned the same question, while picking up her card and beer. “Why are you single?” 

“Same reason to be honest,” he said, his head tilting curiously. “What does your card say, though?”

“It says: your opponent is allowed to shave your full head, and that is a hard no for me.” At her words, she heard a disappointed sigh from Jasper’s general vicinity, so she managed to down her beer and flip him off. 

“You know the guys,” Zeke pointed his head in her friend’s direction and Raven nodded, taking the ball and throwing it. 

“Yeah,” Raven smiled quickly when the ball hit a cup without a dare and Zeke drank without hesitation, “Bellamy is my best friend’s boyfriend and they asked me if I wanted to participate.”

“That’s cool. My best friend set me up for this as well, but I’m enjoying myself.” 

“Yeah me, too. For how long have you been single now?” Raven was honestly curious about him and the alcohol had loosened her up. 

“About two years now.” She tried throwing him off with weird movements over the cups while he aimed but he still hit bulls eye and cheered. 

With a dramatic gesture Raven picked up the card.

“Your opponent has to undress you to your underwear only using their teeth,” she read hollowly. She should’ve expected this - it was Monty after all who’d wrote those cards - but she still felt like she had to stare into the camera like she was in “the office”. 

“Well, fuck it. I’m down if you are. How about it Shaw?” Raven asked, innocent enough, but there was no hiding the challenge in her question. She wasn’t opposed at all and she was really hoping he wasn’t either. 

“I think, this is the quickest I got a girl undressed on a blind date, like ever.” Zeke walked towards her side of the table, smirking and Raven met him halfway. 

Standing in front of each other, Raven realized, he had the most beautiful brown eyes she’d ever seen. She looked at him expectantly, holding her hands up. Fortunately, she only wore a green tank top and jeans. Slowly he lowered his head to the hem of her shirt, his eyes never leaving hers. Raven tried to hide how much she was affected by his teeth grazing her abs. Instead of pulling the shirt off to the side, Zeke travelled up Ravens middle, between her breasts, slightly smiling. She bowed forwards, so Zeke could pull the fabric over her head. 

Zeke just laughed lightly. “Easier than I thought it would be. But I get the feeling those skinny jeans are going to make this difficult.” 

Raven really had to get herself together; the laugh that had escaped her at his words was too breathless. Had she mentioned that his voice really did it for her? 

“This is more a dare for him than for me,” she complained, but then it was Jasper and Bellamy looked smug. 

Zeke struggled quite a bit with the button of her jeans and the guys’ laughter in the background didn’t keep Zeke from laughing either. The hilarity of the situation hit Raven when she had to lean onto the table for him to be able to pull the jeans off her leg. The other leg was a different story because he wouldn’t be able to remove her brace with his teeth. 

“Hey Bellamy,” she called, “Am I allowed to help him with the brace?” 

“Of course; don’t be silly,” Bellamy shot back from behind the camera. 

While fighting with Raven’s jeans, Zeke bit into her thigh. Whether it was intentional or not, Raven didn’t even know how to move afterwards. It wasn’t pain she felt, but arousal, and it threw her off. This whole blind date had taken a different turn than what she’d expected: she’d only wanted to get drunk, maybe meet someone nice, but this weird attraction was something she hadn’t prepared for. 

All told, she was happy about her choice of underwear. Her bra was comfortable and lacey; the thong she wore was a bit more revealing, but it was a fun one, with storm troopers all over it. 

“Real cute.” Zeke pointed at them, amused, but in his eyes, she saw that he was as affected by this as she was. Good. She’s hot, he should be attracted to her. When she was younger, right after her accident, Raven had been insecure about her brace but not anymore. It was a part of her and she knew what she had been through to stand upright with it. Zeke didn’t ask about it either, just accepted her wearing it, not like her ex-boyfriend, who never shut up about it.

“So, you got me naked now,” Raven joked to hide how flustered she felt while walking back to her place. 

“I like it.” He winked. “But this makes it a bit more challenging.” 

“That’s the point of undressing, right?” To distract him from making the next point, Raven leaned down, her cleavage level with the cups, shooting him a feral smile. He re-adjusted his stance, took a deep breath and promptly missed, while Raven gloated. 

“Fuck this,” Zeke said, but he was smiling.

The next few rounds were more or less uneventful. The cups Raven hit were without a dare underneath and she had to drink on his turns as well. Raven was feeling it when they got down to her second to last dare/cup, matched with Zeke, who seemed fairly tipsy as well. 

It didn’t really bother her that she was only wearing her underwear, especially since Zeke was still checking her out, even though it’d been 10 minutes. Actually, that part was pretty flattering. 

Their casual ‘blind date’ conversation was easily flowing, and their banter made her laugh a few times, which wasn’t something Raven was used to from first dates. She had to admit: she liked Zeke. Had she been a little less engaged in the game, or the man with whom she was playing, maybe she would’ve noticed all the action behind the camera. Clarke and Echo kept exchanging knowing looks and Bellamy, Jasper and Monty high fived each other every 3 minutes, already sensing that this was going to be a successful video for their channel. Zeke and Raven’s chemistry had taken them by surprise.

“It’s like you and Bellamy before you got together,” Echo whispered to Clarke, who just nodded. 

“I feel sorry for you guys now, that you had to live through mine and Bellamy’s stupidity for so long.” 

Back at the table, both of them were down to one cup now; a dare for Raven and it was Zeke’s turn. His shot sunk. With a pout on her lips and slow hands, she reached for the card. 

“Kiss your opponent with tongue for thirty seconds.” Raven’s head shot up and she met Zeke’s eyes. 

He looked amused, and a couple other things, but mostly careful. “If you’re up for it, we can do it.” 

She nodded. 

The room was ridiculously quiet, but it all faded for Raven. Zeke was walking over to her, taking her hand and pulling her closer to the middle of the table, to where he had undressed her earlier. Now would be the perfect time for a callous joke, but it was like Raven’s mind was running on 38% capacity. 

“Okay, you guys,” Monty’s excited voice floated over to them, “On your mark, get set… and go.” 

Zeke placed his hands on both sides of Raven’s face, his beautiful brown eyes glancing down to her lips and Raven couldn’t help herself licking them. Her mouth felt really dry all of the sudden. When his lips finally met hers, she inhaled sharply pulling him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck, melting against his body, as if he had been made for her.

All she wanted was to deepen the kiss, but Zeke took his time, exploring her with his tongue until Raven was barely standing upright and she felt him pushing his thigh between her legs. Groaning slightly, Zeke let his hands travel down Ravens bare back. When his fingers touched her lower back and pulled her even tighter against him, Raven felt like she was lit aflame. 

They were so completely lost in their embrace, they almost didn’t hear Jasper telling them, that the thirty seconds were over. Not really letting go of each other, Raven and Zeke stared into each other’s eyes, still not paying attention to the others in the room. 

“Oh my god. That was so hot,” Monty said, his voice almost awed. 

Raven didn’t know when she and Zeke had started to hug, but the only thing she could do at Monty’s words was hide her face in his shirt. She could hear his heart racing and feel his slight laugh, vibrating in his chest at Monty’s words. 

Raven felt Zeke’s breath at her ear, and then he whispered, just for her, “I’m so happy I’m still fully clothed or this would’ve been embarrassing.” 

She giggled, surprised at the sound. Raven never giggled because of a guy. Jesus. 

Without really wanting to let go, they released each other, and Raven pulled back to see a stupidly big smile on Zeke’s face. Even if she wouldn’t win the game, it would have been worth participating. She hadn’t felt like this in quite some time. 

Back at her side of the table Raven paused. Had she really forgotten whose turn it was? But Zeke tossed her the ping pong ball, his eyes laughing at her, and she knew he knew exactly what she was wondering. She was pretty sure she couldn’t make a clear shot right now, but her competitiveness refused to lie dormant, and she still wanted to win. Zeke didn’t have a dare underneath his last cup, so if Raven could make this, she’d go home with $200 and hopefully a new number in her phone. 

Taking a deep breath, she aimed at the cup, and it felt like everything was in slow motion; the oxygen in her brain returned in the right moment and Raven delivered. 

“YES! And the crowd goes wild!” she yelled, happy that she had won. Surprising herself the most, Raven did a little celebratory dance where she stood, not catching Zeke beaming at her. 

“Great game,” Bellamy said holding up a bunch of five-dollar notes. “Would you go on a second date with each other after this?” 

“Yes.” “Fuck yeah,” they both said at the same time, Raven still smiling like the winner she was. 

“Okay. Zeke would you please make it rain for Raven?” Zeke took the money from Bellamy and did as he was told, while Raven danced underneath the bills falling down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
